Rise of the Beast
by Sergeant K-BAR
Summary: After helping rebuild Empire City, Cole discovers a new threat in Alex Mercer...Or so he thinks. From the writer of Mass Effect: Nightmares Come True. Enjoy!


_**Empire City, Neon District**_

Cole stared quietly at the Empire City skyline. Many of the building were being rebuilt, and a great many more were still in flames. Cole sighed. "Even now, after all I've done, the city still burns itself…" Cole said, his serious eyes weary with the fatigue of his daily heroics. He was simply not able to cover as much of the city as he thought he was. And with the rash of conduits now appearing almost worldwide, Cole could only wonder how much of the world was in a similar state of disarray. Gangs still roamed many of Empire City's streets, terrorizing and pillaging the various home and apartments. Most of the city was still a terrified battleground, with the people either fighting or hiding, with both sides scared and confused. Cole had heard reports that similar problems were occurring in Manhattan, with a virulent plague wreaking havoc on the island. Other reports say that various paramilitary organization are paying big money to any conduits who sign on. Ironically the Federal government, even in the face of absolute destruction and civil war, openly denies the existence of conduits. Churches and other religious organizations are on the verge of collapse after a recent series of 'witch-hunts' resulting i n the deaths of several conduits and many more clergy and devout worshippers. The world was eating itself alive, and it was Cole's job to save it all. Somehow.

"Hey Cole! TV's dead again." Zeke yelled from his spot on the couch. Cole sighed as he zapped the makeshift batteries and generators, filling Zeke's rooftop with electricity. Electricity, the city's most powerful resources. It was the cause of many violent wars between the various gangs and street crews in Empire City. Civilization committing suicide, as Cole put it. Many people wanted the "juice" for themselves. Some groups even had their own conduits to back them up. Cole shook his head as he looked at his watch. _Time for patrol_, he thought as he jumped from Zeke's roof, landing with a slight shockwave. Freefalling was always his favorite part of the job.

_**Empire City Outskirts**_

Alex Mercer, a.k.a ZEUS, stared blankly at the half ruined city before him. "Do you really think he's here?" his driver asked, a lanky young man by the name of Davis. Mercer snorted derisively at his question.

"I know he is." He replied in his usually grim tone. Although not normally an intimidating figure, Alex's abilities and menacing air made most people wary of him. He often used this to his advantage.

Davis, on the other hand, worked with Alex by choice. Davis regarded Alex as a powerful conduit, a being of immense power. Davis himself was a pre-activation conduit, his powers not yet having manifested, although Davis tends to believe he'll become pyrokinetic. Davis rolled his eyes at Alex's comment before getting into the boat. "Well, come on. We're not making it over that bridge." Davis said, starting the watercraft's engine as Alex continued to watch the city. Lights flickered; buildings burned, other buildings were rebuilt. It all seemed like a patchwork effort to restore order, with a minimal effect.

"Yeah, let's go." Alex said, lumbering his way onto the boat. A military blockade ran the perimeter of Empire City. Anticipating this, Alex morphed into the form of one of his most recent victims, a Blackwatch officer. Smiling as the officials at the blockade allowed him through, he assumed his standard form as soon as they were out of eyesight. "So, Empire City…" he said, breathing in the foul air of the Warrens, "I've finally found you."

**_The Warren, Empire City_**

Cole's patrol today was relatively uneventful. A few goons from the Reapers were harassing some scavengers, and a couple of fights between the Reapers and the Dust Men had broken out. It was basically an average day for Empire City's average hero. Cole decided to check the docks for any unusual activity. His only find was an unusual looking character with a companion who had the looks of a nervous teenager. Cole shook his head. "Who in their right mind comes here?" he asked himself, curious as to why and how, these new faces arrived in Empire City.

Cole decided to use a new power of his. Sending out a small pulse, Cole attempted to detect whether or not these strangers were conduits. "Nothing," he said as the pulse washed silently over the strangers. At least, nothing at first. Suddenly, a massive amount of feedback washed over Cole, filling his mind with vivid images of the taller, more intimidating stranger. The man, if you could call him that, rang with the ghost images of countless other lives. Cole nearly collapsed at the massive overdose of thought that had came over him. "Alex...Mercer..." Cole muttered before falling face-first into the alleyway bellow him. As consciousness drifted from him, Cole finally realized who Mercer was. "He...must...be..."

_**Zeke's Rooftop, 3 hours later**_

Zeke looked back at Cole, who sat motionless on his couch. "God, Cole. What did you get yourself into?" he mumbled. A woman, the same one who had brought Cole back to Zeke's rooftop, walked toward Zeke.

"How is he?" she asked, concern in her tone. Zeke had reluctantly allowed her to stay, fearful that his home would soon turn into a crowded nightmare.

"Hasn't moved since you brought him. Mumbled a couple of thing, but that's all. Something about a Mercer." he replied, still worried about Cole. It was odd for him to stay out for so long. Something must be wrong. Suddenly, electricity arced from Cole's body and he sat up, panting heavily.

"Got...to...stop...Beast" Cole gasped, clutching at his chest as bolts of lightning arced all over his body, bathing Zeke's rooftop in blue light.

Zeke's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'beast'. "You mean...He's here?" Zeke asked the still shaking Cole. Cole looked at him and nodded.

"No doubt." he answered, voice raspy and shortwinded. Cole stood and looked around, as if trying to pinpoint his location. The Beast, Alex Mercer, was very good at hiding himself. A conduit with that much power should be raising eight different kinds of destruction right now. "Something's not right. If what Kessler said about The Beast was true, he should've leveled half the city by now." Cole's gaze caught the unknown woman standing on the rooftop. "Who are you?" he asked, eyes glowing with a surge of electric power.

The woman looked around sheepishley before answering Cole. "I'm Anna. Anna Tennyson." she said, extending a nervous hand in Cole's direction. Cole looked at her and relaxed his stance slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. Now, what are you doing here?"

"She's the one who found you out cold in an alley somewhere in the Warren." Zeke interrupted. He knew Cole meant well, but he was scaring the poor girl.

Anna shook slightly. Even though he was a hero, Cole MacGrath honestly terrified her. After all, a guy with lightning dancing across his body, while having an odd beauty to it, was scary. "Yeah...I saw you fall off the roof of that building and I...I..." her voice trailed off, her body shook with fear.

Cole saw her shake and quickly apologized. "I'm just a little paranoid." he said. His body shook with excess electrical energy, making him seem angry or possibly frightened. Cole decided that discharging his electricity into the sky was a good idea and, in a brilliat display, Cole dropped to his knees.

"God Cole! You trying to bring the hammer down or something?" Zeke yelled as Cole stood up.

**_The Warren, Empire City_**

Alex and Davis walked through the streets of the Warren, noting the state of chaos it was in. "Typical." Davis said, observing the looks of abject terror on passersby. Alex kept quiet, silently observing the figures scurrying throughout the alleys and across the rooftops. Athletic, well armed, and organized. Something about them just didn't sit right. Alex figured they were lead by a very powerful and intelligent figure, most likely former military or possibly ex-Blackwatch.

"Davis, wait here." Alex said, raising a hand in a stopping gesture. Something was off. The figures on the rooftops had disappeared. No motion in the alleys. "Ambush..." Alex half-whispered. He took three steps forward, and then it happened. Two of the men, shotgunners by their loadout, sprang out from piles of garbage and ripped into Mercer. Alex, however, simply took the blasts in stride as Davis pulled his gun and ran for the nearest piece of cover. Notiving the bexildered look in their eyes, Alex smiled as e shifted his biomass and re-shaped his arms into the razorsharp bone-claws he had come to love. "Now it's my turn." he growled as the confused assailants were reduced to ribbons. Davis fired shots from behind a small dumpster, catching two of the attackers in the head. Alex walked over to him as he popped out and fired two shots directly into Alex's chest.

"Really? Come on now, Davis, I figured we'd have a system by now." Alex said as his flesh closed around the bullet holes scattered around is body. It only ever took him a few seconds to recover from most wounds, lethal to normal humans. Only the ones that would shatter normal bodies were crippling to Alex. Assault rifle rounds, handgun bullets, most conventional weaponry was harmless to Alex. "Come on then. Let's find this 'Cole MacGrath'" Alex said, his predatory eyes flashing shades of red as he contempleted the hunt.

**_The Neon District, Empire City_**

Anna sat quietly on Zeke's rooftop as Cole paced about, small bolts of elctrical enrgy still occaisionally arcing across his body. Zeke, the other person on the rooftop, sat close to her and was busy talking to Cole. "Listen, if The Beast really is here, then we need to-"

"We don't need to do anything." Cole said, "I need to stop him. Soon!"

Zeke began to look frustrated. "Now, Cole, listen. The fact that Empire City ain't in ruins should speak something to you." Zeke said. Cole stopped his pacing and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Like, maybe, his powers ain't all there yet. Or maybe he ain't feeling that incredible amount of beef with humanity that he was in Kessler's future. Or maybe this guy..." Zek's voice trailed off as he thought about how he would end his sentence. "Maybe he ain't The Beast."

Cole nodded in disbelief. "No, Zeke. I know he's the beast. I could feel his power." Cole said, adamantly defending his viewpoint. "Hell, he gave me enough feedback to knock me out. If that doesn't prove it, nothing will."

Alex's enhanced vision didn't really help him much in Empire City. No infected. No supersoldiers. Hell, there wasn't even an open Quikstop in the city. Alex growled quietly as he continued to walk down the streetas of the Neon, searching for Cole. Davi looked around, admiring the fact that the Neon seemd alot more secure than the Warren. "Why is it so hard to find a fucking human lightbulb?" Alex grunted as he reached a street corner. Then they saw him. Electricity arcing all over his body as he dropped into a crowd of hooded gangsters, releasing a massive shockwave upon impact. "Damn, you're good." Alex said quietly as he observed Cole fighting.

"Bring it on!" Cole shouted as the Reaper hit squad continued to assault him. Cole continued to use his typical shock and awe tactics. A couple of lightning bolts, a few overcharge bursts, and maybe the Gigawatt Blades if necessary. Two Reapers were sent sailing throiugh the air by Cole's blades, two more by the new melee weapon Zeke had made for him. The thing was like a big tuning fork. Even rang a little when he hit stuff with it. Cole slid it into it's sheath on his backpack before he noticed the figure standing at the end of the street. "You." he said, anger and fear tainting his judgement. He began walking towards Alex Mercer, and Mercer did the same.

"Mr. MacGrath, a pleasure to finally meet you." Alex said as Cole approached him. Cole merely glared in resonse. "I was hoping we could have a chat, one on one."

"I've got nothing to say to you, Beast." Cole replied, his voice filled with anger. Alex gave him a puzzled look.

"Beast? No...My name is Alex Mercer, codename ZEUS." Alex tried to explain. Cole simply glared again as electicity began to arc across his body. ALex saw that talking wasn't going to get him anywhere. "So, it's a fight you want?" Alex said. Cole merely nodded, the energy forming blades around his arms. Alex smiled as his biomass shifted around him to form his own Blade-Arm. "Then come get some." Alex said as Cole charged him, electric discharge flowing through the air. Alex merely side-stepped Cole's charge and brought his blade into Cole's chest, slicing into Cole's jacket. Cole rolled off the blade, quickly draining a nearby streetlight to heal himself.

"Impressive." Alex said as he stood back up. "Now, let me show you what else I can do." Smiling, Alex charged at Cole, closing the gap in a measure of time so small it seemed instant, shifting his biomass to increase his muscle mass. Cole was again caught off guard, head spinning as he sailed through the air. Mercer sprint down the street, catching the winded Cole, who was now barely concsious. Alex then mercilessly slammed Cole into the ground, nearly shattering his ribs and spine.

At that point, something deep within Cole broke. An evolutionary defense mechanism within all conduits, a product of the self-preservation drive. Cole's powers were immediately amplified by a new bodily function, the Deus mechanism, which flooded his circulatory system with the superhuman version of adrenaline. Cole's eyes immediately snapped open as supercharged electricity converted into plasma. The discharge alone was enough to send Mercer soaring through the air. "Now it's my turn, asshole." Cole growled as Mercer hit the ground.

Alex Mercer simply smiled as the now god-like Cole shot bolts of plasma at him, dodging them almost effortlessly. Cole managed to see through this and amplified his speed, almost matching Alex's instantly. "Damn!" Alex yelled as the energy scorched his midsection, searing through his flesh as though it were wet paper. "You're improving." he said, clutching his rapidly healing wound. Normally, Alex could shrug off even the heavier things that Blackwatch could throw at him. But Cole wasn't Blackwatch. He was something else entirely. Instincts kicking in, Alex's biomass armor formed around him in an effort to shield him from Cole's unbelievable power. "Now comes the fun part." Alex said quietly as he transformed his free arm into what he liked to call 'The Whip-fist'. Smiling as biomass tendrils consumed his arm, Alex dodged a blast from Cole and, as his arm finished its grotesque transformation, chained his now hyper-extendable arm towards Cole.

Cole, at first thinking he had Mercer on the run, charged headfirst into the whip-fist, blood dripping from fresh wounds on his face. Scowling as he wiped it away, Cole retaliated with his own little 'surprise', teleporting. Focussing his energy onto a specific point in space was simple in theory and practice. Transporting an entire molecular structure, however, recquired talent. Luckily for Cole, the Deus reflex had al lthe talent he needed. Instantly, bolts of pure energy arced to Cole's destination. Nearly caught in the path, Alex was forced to rebound and rethink his strategy. Cole, on the other hand, now had the advantage. Summoning all of his might into a single blast, Cole called down a massive thunderbolt from the heavens, nearly shattering the ground Alex stood upon.

Mercer was in a confused rage. First, he had the advatnage. Then, out of nowhere, this "Cole MacGrath' virtually assumes godhood and makes a mockery of him. Alex wouldn't stand for it, although now there was little he could do, trapped in this column of godly power and obscene amounts of pain. Pain Alex had never felt before. Pain that, on a scale of one to one-thousand, would prove immeasureable now overloaded Alex's sensory system. It was the sort of pain that you felt with all five senses. You could hear it, smell it, even taste it. It forged a new memory in Alex. One of pure vengence.

Cole's powers reached a peak, taxing his endurance to its breaking point. As the last nanojoule of energy left his body, Cole slipped into unconsciousness...Again.


End file.
